Grown Up: A Dramione Fanfiction
by Elva Pattersayne
Summary: Hermione and Draco have hated each other for as long as they can remember. But after sharing a dorm, things begin to change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letter  
>Hermione woke to the chirping of birds. Her eyes were closed, but still, the sunlight leaked through the window and into her sensitive, sleepy eyes. She pulled the covers back over her head, and attempted to force herself to go back to sleep.<p>

But sleep wouldn't come. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, and propped herself up on her elbow.

The electronic clock on her bedside table flashed 7:26 A.M. The calendar, which had a small picture of a cat on it, said that it was August 31st . Hermione flopped back down on her bed and smiled. School was starting _tomorrow_!

I know what you're thinking, there aren't many people in the world that count down the days until school starts again. But, when you go to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards, the situation is a little bit different.

Hermione was just drifting back to sleep, when a sudden tapping at her window jolted her awake. She catapulted herself out of bed, and unlatched the window. Throwing it back with anticipation, she allowed a large, brown owl into her room. _Who is this from? _she thought to herself. She had already gotten her annual letter from Hogwarts, and her best friends, Ron and Harry hardly ever wrote letters any more.

The bird swooped over her bed, dropping the thick envelope onto Hermione's unmade duvet. She snatched it up, holding it tightly with both hands. Part of her wanted to rip it oped right away, and pour over its contents. She hadn't gotten a letter from the wizarding world in so long! But the other half of her wanted to wait a little while and leave the surprise for later. But, the first part of Hermione got the best of her, and she ferociously tore open the envelope, revealing a small, folded piece of parchment. Ever so carefully,she unfolded it.

_Dear Miss Granger, _she read. Well, it couldn't be Harry or Ron, Hermione thought. They'd never call her "Miss Granger". She refocused on the object in her hands, and her eyes began flying down the parchment.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected by the myself,Minerva Mcgonagall, to be Head Girl for this coming year at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have been selected for your enviable work ethic, and superior grades. Please note that this is not a job to be taken lightly. You will be expected to use your time well, In order to save time for nightly patrols and planning events along with the Head Boy this year. On the Hogwarts express this year, you will be expected to ride in the "Head Car" with the Head Boy, to discuss your plans for the year. Best of Luck!_

_Minerva G. Mcgonagall_  
><em>Headmistress of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<em>

"YES!" Hermione cried, pumping her fist in the air with an uncharacteristic burst of energy. She'd been hoping for this position from the moment she'd set foot in Hogwarts. Last year, when she was forced to go help Harry fight Voldemort in an "ever so minor skirmish" that nearly took the lives of every student at Hogwarts, her dream had been thrown out of the way. Now she had another chance.

She had been shocked when professor Mcgonagall had personally come to her home, to invite her to redo her 7th year, regarding the, well, the circumstances, but now, she was HEAD GIRL! Head Girl for crying out loud! The one thing that she'd been dying to do for the last 7 years. She grinned, and turned to go down the stairs.

"MUM! DAD!" she cried as her feet pounded every step. She swung around the corner into the kitchen, to see a surprised pair of parents look up from their muggle newspapers.

"Yes, what is it dear?" her father asked, folding his paper and setting it down on the table, peering at his daughter over his glasses.

"I'm head girl!" she exclaimed, her happy cry echoing through-out the house. Hermione held up the piece of parchment, which had suffered minor damage in her clenched fist.

"Oh darling that's wonderful!" her mother cooed, and stood to congratulate her only child. Margery Granger, and her husband, Ted knew little about the wizarding world, but Hermione had been raving about this for years. "I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed, and pinned Hermione in a tight hug.

"Thanks Mum!" Hermione gasped as she pried 's arms off of her shoulders. She sighed, free from her mother's firm grip. "What's for breakfast?' she wondered aloud.

"Oh, well, we've just finished breakfast, dear. But I'm sure I can whip something up..." her mum trailed off as she went in search of some breakfast for Hermione.

"No, no! It's fine!" Hermione demanded. "Really! I'll just go over to the coffee shop down the road. You know, Bluebell's" she lied. Why on earth would she go to a muggle shop when she could go to a wizard cafe in Diagon alley like The Tea Kettle?

"You're sure?" her mother raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I really don't mind." she said, but Hermione saw through her act. Margery's age was beginning to catch up with her.

"It's fine. As soon as I'm properly dressed I'll head up there." she smiled and turned to go back to her room.

"Would you like me to drive you?" Mr. Granger offered, eager to be of some help.

"No thanks, I'll walk. I need the exercise!" she joked, and dashed up the stairs.

Hermione wasn't the only one getting a letter from Hogwarts that morning. Unbeknown to her, halfway across England, Draco Malfoy was opening an almost identical envelope. As his eyes scanned the parchment, a smug smile formed on his lips.

"Ah yes. Head boy." he tossed the letter onto his desk, and strutted into the corridor. "I'm head boy!" he announced to his Great Aunt Sylvia, who happily sat knitting in a portrait on his wall.

"But that is to be expected of you, child. You're a Malfoy." she said. Her cold, grey eyes lingered on her knitting before they met Draco's. His face fell, but he quickly stood up straighter, and gave a curt nod.

"Yes, Aunt Sylvia. Thank you." he smiled and continued down the hall to his father's study. He knocked thrice, and waited for a reply.

"Come in... Lucius said icily as his son entered the room.

"Father, it seems that I've been placed as head boy." he said smugly.

"Very good, Draco." stood and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Believe me, I'd just_ love _to chat, but i have some,er, _work_ to take care of." Lucius said, giving Draco a look. He knew that this meant his father had some, simply put, dark or illegal things to deal with.

"Oh. Yes father." he said, and left the room. Draco often wished that his father was more caring, but he couldn't change that. He walked down the hall with a sigh and a deflated heart. But, there was one place he could go to relax.

He disaperated, picturing the small coffee shop in Diagon alley clearly in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Shop  
>Hermione finally had some peace and quiet. Sitting at her usual back table in the little coffee shop she so often visited, she felt very much at home. She lounged in the comfy chair, reading the Daily Prophet, outwardly content and relaxed. But the peace was shattered as she felt a hand shove her feet off of the extra chair at her table.<p>

Hermione, thinking it was just another idiot boy who was trying to hit on her, closed her eyes, slowly set down her paper, and sighed, a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm _trying_ to read here, so if you don't mind, please leave. _Now_." she waited for the unwanted visitor to le_ave, but - to her surprise- they stayed and replied instead._

"Oh, getting a little feisty now, aren't we Granger?" Hermione took in a sharp breath of air, and her eyes opened. The sickeningly familiar rich-boy drawl belonged to none other than the last person she wanted to see that moment in time, Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she spat venemously. His steady gray eyes met hers with a vengeance only he could muster.

"That's none of your business mudblood," he snapped in reply.

"Well, _you're_ the one who just sat down at _my _table, now aren't you, you ferret? So I believe that it _is_my business." she quickly replied, in the same drawl that Draco had used just seconds before.

**Draco's POV**

Granger? What was she doing here? Shouldn't she be at home with her filthy muggle parents playing some idiotic muggle game? Why was she here of all places? He came here regularly and never _once_ had he seen her. This was even his table. He would have been furious. Honestly, he wasn't quite sure why he wasn't fuming now. But, without giving it another throuht, he strolled over to Granger's table, threw her feet off of the table opposite her, and sat down in their place.

He watched her curiously as she took a deep breath, not even looking at him once before closing her eyes. She looked different... Draco hadn't seen Granger since last year, and something seemed to have changed about her. As he looked at her blank face he noticed how her now wavy hair fell perfectly down her neck, and draped over one eye, and how her eyes were curtained by long, dark lashes. The sun shining into the shop through the window made her look almost . . . Ugh! He _couldn't_ be thinking about a Mudblood that way! Was he really about to call her... _beautiful? _Gross! he really needed to stop, his father would totally kill him if he ever said anything like that!

"I'm _trying_ to read here. So, if you don't mind, please leave. _Now_!" she hissed, not bothering to open her eyes to see to whom she was speaking. Draco couldn't think of anything to say, so he sat there in silence, waiting for her to look at him. After what seemed like forever, she opened her wide, brown eyes, and doubled back in shock. Draco gave her a lopsided smirk.

"What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?" she said, disgust tainting her voice.

"That's none of your business, _mudblood_," he growled in an angry reply. She lifted her chin defiantly, and crossed her dainty arms.

"Well, _you're_ the one that sat down at _my_ table, now aren't you ferret? So I believe that it _is_ my business." she snarled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"The question is, why is a mudblood like _you_ here? This is a coffee shop for _wizards."_ he jeered, sitting back in his recliner and setting his shoes on the table. Anger flashed across her face and Granger stood sharply, looking Draco straight in the eyes.

"You're just jealous that a mudblood like me is ten times better at spells than you are!" she shreiked, and just like that, she was gone. Draco had to admit, it was a pretty dramatic exit. Even he couldn't disapperate so quickly.

**Hermione's POV**  
>"I'm going to <em>kill <em>him." Hermione muttered as she entered her house. The door slammed with a deafening crack, and she recoiled, waiting for her mother to come lecture her on door slamming.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger's panicked voice shouted from upstairs. Hermione winced. _Here it comes_... she thought. She heard feet stomping down the stairs, and cringed, waiting for her mother to come screaming into the hallway. "Hermione Jeanne Granger !" Margery rounded the corner, hands on her hips. "You know better than that!" she gave her daughter a stern look, and Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Mum. I'm just a little upset." she bit her lip.

"What's the matter darling?" her mother's harsh gaze suddenly melted into a soft, sympathetic expression.

"Nothing.I just ran into an old schoolmate." Hermione mumbled. Her mother followed her into the living room, and the two flopped onto the couch.

"Who? Not Harry or Ron, I suppose?" Mrs. Granger's brow furrowed with curiosity.

"No. Someone you don't know..." Hermione paused, unwilling to say the dreaded name . "Draco Malfoy." she choked the words out.

"Oh, no, you haven't really mentioned him. Who is he?" her mother continued to press her with annoying questions. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt as she realized how bitchy she sounded in her head.

"He's just a bully." she rolled her eyes and shrugged, as if to say 'but hes no big deal.'. "Well, I had better go make sure my trunk is all packed up." Hermione excused herself, even though she and her mum both knew very well that she'd had her trunk packed since the beginning of the summer. She pushed past her surprised mother, and trudged upstairs.

With a tiresome moan, Hermione threw herself onto her bed. She heard the springs groan under her weight. If Malfoy was still proud enough to show his face in Hogwarts, despite the fact that he almost destroyed it, then it was going to be a long year.


End file.
